JEM77 (Floral Pattern)
The JEM77, also known as the JEM77 FP (Floral Pattern), is a JEM series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 1988. It is a signature model produced for American guitarist Steve Vai. The JEM77 features a special floral pattern finish which is printed on cloth and glued to the body. The edges are then painted black and a thick clear coat is applied to the entire guitar. The idea for the fabric covered body came from Vai and the floral pattern was modeled after curtains in Vai's home.The Ibanez Connection (The Jem, The Universe, and Me), Vai.com (official website), archived from the original April 2018 The body of the JEM77 is basswood bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with fluorescent green vine inlays. Components include light pink DiMarzio pickups mounted in a clear pickguard with a pair of PAF Pro humbuckers flanking a custom JEM single-coil, a double locking tremolo bridge, pink top hat knobs and Gotoh tuning machines. The JEM77 initially had the Edge tremolo. The Lo-Pro Edge replaced the Edge upon its introduction in 1991. The Edge Pro superseded the Lo-Pro in 2003. As with the other JEM guitars the body includes a signature monkey grip handle near the upper horn and the lion's claw cutaway behind the tremolo rout. It also has a cutaway heel neck joint to improve access to the upper frets. Additionally the four upper frets on the fingerboard are deeply scalloped. It was available in the US only until 1999 but returned in 2003 as the 15th Anniversary JEM77FP. Outside the US it remained in production from 1988 through 2004. With its 17 years of production, it was the longest running model in the JEM line before being surpassed by the JEM7V in 2009. Other floral pattern JEMs have followed, including the JEM77 (Blue Floral Pattern) introduced in 1990 and the JEM77 (Floral Pattern 2) in 2000. Specifications | matfb = Rosewood | nj = Cutaway heel | neck = 1988–2001: JEM 2002–2004: JEM Prestige | scale = | frets = 1988–1996: 24 / Jim Dunlop 6100 1997–2004: 24 / jumbo | bridge = 1988–1990: Edge tremolo 1991–2002: Lo-Pro Edge tremolo 2003–2004: Edge Pro tremolo | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = HSH | puneck = DiMarzio PAF Pro | pumid = DiMarzio JEM Single | pubridge = DiMarzio PAF Pro | control = | inlay = Fluorescent green vine | pg = Clear | tuners = Gotoh SG38 | knobs = Pink top hat }} Sources * 1989 Artist Spirit catalog (pages 3–4) * 1991 USA catalog (pages 4–5) * 1996 Asia & South America catalog (page 5) * 2000 Japan catalog (page 9) * 2004 Europe catalog (page 14) Category:Guitar models Category:JEM models Category:HSH pickup configuration Category:New in 1988 Category:1988 models Category:1989 models Category:1990 models Category:Updated in 1991 Category:1991 models Category:1992 models Category:1993 models Category:1994 models Category:1995 models Category:1996 models Category:1997 models Category:1998 models Category:1999 models Category:2000 models Category:2001 models Category:2002 models Category:Updated in 2003 Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:Discontinued guitar models